Extractor
The Extractor is a device that appears in Sonic Lost World. It is a large machine created by Dr. Eggman that was designed to extract the energy of Earth. It was eventually taken over by the Deadly Six who nearly destroyed the planet with it, but Sonic stopped both the Deadly Six and Eggman from using it. Description Appearance The Extractor is a several stories tall cylinder-shaped machine with a funnel-like suction component on the bottom. It is located in Lava Mountain on the Lost Hex, where it is hanging over edge of the cliff, with the bottom pointing straight down to the surface of Earth. Attached to the Extractor is a pipeline that leads to several storage containers for the harvested energy. Features and abilities When activated, the Extractor sucks up the latent energy of the Earth and everything on it, such as plants, animals and the air, in the form of green particles. The energy is then pulled into the Extractor and converted into a storable green liquid. The energy the Extractor harvests is highly potent and can be used to power and supercharge machinery. It can also be consumed by organic creatures and robots alike, resulting in their strength being greatly increased. The more Life Energy that is consumed, the stronger he/she gets. Because the world only have limited recourses of energy, if the Extractor drains too much, it will cause the landscape to turn completely white, and eventually cause everything living to wither away and die. If the Extractor were to drain Earth completely of its energy, it will completely destroy the planet, leaving it empty, cold and dead. Furthermore, the Extractor is unstable; if left operational for too long, the Extractor's levels will fluctuate and create an unstable reaction, resulting in the Extractor locking into overload once it reaches full power. This means that the Extractor cannot be shut down manually unless the shutdown sequence is reprogramed. History ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, the Extractor was built by Dr. Eggman as a part of one of his schemes for world domination, where he planned to use the energy he harvested from the Extractor to conquer the world. Because of the machine's instability, however, when Eggman tried to use the Extractor, he could only borrow a limited amount before he had to shut it down to prevent it from destroying the planet. When the Deadly Six broke free from Eggman's control, the group began using the Extractor themselves, intending to use the extracted energy to make themselves stronger and destroy Earth. Realizing that the Deadly Six were using the Extractor in ways that it was not meant to, Eggman formed an alliance with Sonic and Tails to stop it. The plan was then for Sonic to bring Eggman past the Deadly Six to the Extractor so that he could reprogram its shutdown sequence, since they could no longer shut it off manually, and simply destroying the Extractor as Sonic planned to would create a cataclysmic explosion that would incinerate everything within a hundred miles. The Extractor continued to drain the world of its energy, dealing a large amount of damage to the planet. When Sonic and Eggman reached Lava Mountain, Eggman faked his death and snuck to the Extractor while Sonic kept the Deadly Six occupied, where he shut it down and used some of the energy it had collected to power his ultimate weapon. After Sonic and Tails arrived at the Extractor and Sonic defeated Eggman in his mech, Tails reprogrammed the Extractor to return the planet's energy before shutting down the machine for good. ''Sonic Runners Adventure'' In Sonic Runners Adventure, Eggman had set up an Extractor on Lava Mountain to power his latest Mind Control Ray. Knuckles, however, would sabotage the Extractor's core, thus foiling Eggman's plans with it. Category:Technology Category:Eggman's creations